Christmas Heart
by Fires of Eden Red Rose Aurora
Summary: Ash and co are travelling through Unova where they stop at a town for Christmas. Meanwhile, something in the air is making love grow, and Ash meets an old friend... Christmas fluff with probably badly written romance. Ash/Salvia, Iris/Cilan heavily implied. I do not own Pokemon


**Christmas Heart**

**Maybe a little early, but here's my Christmas story for the year! I hope you like it. *gives hopeful look* By the way, I like the new pokemon game! Thumbs up for sword and shield.**

**Anyway, this story is supposed to be light-hearted and has wishfulshipping (Iris/Cilan,) and Ash/Salvia, or I tried to at least. I was going to add Jessie/James, but when it got to that point I decided I wasn't bothered to do it. Sorry!**

* * *

It was a cold winter day in mid-December, but pretty typical for an Unova winter. The date was a week (give or take) before everyone's favourite day/holiday of the year: Christmas.

Snow-covered the trees, fields and houses. The entire Unova region was covered in snow, except for one small part on the western side of Unova. It was cold everywhere, too: our three heroes, Iris, Cilan and Ash all thought so.

They had thick woollen coats on, thick tracksuit pants, gloves, and lined boots. They dared not stop too long for a rest, as it didn't take long for the cold to set in. As it was, they all shivered every few minutes, even though they were warm from the walking. Axew and Pikachu were not too badly off, in Ash's backpack and Iris' hair respectively.

There were not many wild pokémon out, or not that they saw. Vanillite, deerling and sawsbuck were about all they saw, with a few other ice types, and other pokémon who didn't mind the cold.

"I can't believe it's Christmas already! It's so exciting!" Iris exclaimed, wiggling with excitement and jumping up and down.

"Ax, Axew!" Axew cried in agreement.

"Now who's acting like a little kid," Ash muttered. He was annoyed Iris kept calling him a little kid, even though he was fifteen and she was the same age, perhaps a little younger. She was younger, her birthday had been just when he met her, and he had already had his.

Ash found it funny when she went and did the same thing she so often accused him of doing. He shook his head: no use getting worked up over that!

"What did you say?" Iris asked, speaking in a way which told him she hadn't heard what he said, which was a relief.

"Nothing, just talking to Pikachu. I can relate to not being able to believe it's Christmas already," Ash hastily replied.

"Pika, pikachu!" the electric mouse said.

"I am excited too. I am looking forward to cooking some of my favourite Christmas dishes! I do hope Chilli and Cress are making them for the annual Striaton Gym Christmas feast," Cilan exclaimed. He was also quite excited. He and Iris then chatted away about their favourite dishes and then got talking about Christmas traditions they often did, though most of them were common practices in Unova.

Without meaning to, they made Ash feel excluded. Then again as of late, he had been feeling like three is a crowd. Iris and Cilan had become rather close after the last few months, he believed there was something more there. When he asked that question they denied it, though.

Ash sighed, then he felt his thoughts wander to a certain blue-haired princess he had met in the Sinnoh region. He had only known her for only a day, but she sure had left an impression, and he knew he'd never forget her. He often wondered if it would be alright for him to go and visit her again.

"Ash, are you alright?" Iris asked concernedly. She had just noticed Ash seemed rather down. When she wanted to be, she was quite a nice girl, and though it was easy to forget, she cared for her friends.

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking this will be the second Christmas I won't be spending at home," Ash said solemnly. He was half lying, but he was telling a half-truth, too: he would miss having Christmas with his mother, going a visiting Professor Oak. That was a Ketchum family tradition.

He couldn't tell the full truth, as he didn't want to know what Iris would think. She was nice enough, but she could be a real meany when she wanted to be, and he wouldn't put it past her to tease him over it.

"It's our first Christmas away from our homes, and I am sad I won't be spending it with my brothers. But have no fear! We will make sure it's still a great day!" Cilan exclaimed, grabbing his two friends with his arms and pulling them in. They and their pokemon gave a small yelp in surprise.

"Thanks, Cilan," Ash said, feeling a little better.

"It is just as well we thought to send presents back home, though," Iris remarked, and the boys in the group nodded. A few months earlier, they had worked out they would not get home for Christmas, so they did their shopping, and sent their gifts off so they're friends and family would get it in time for the special day. It was currently just under a week from Christmas Day, and they were hoping to reach a town (Lacunosa) before this day ended. They would stay there until boxing day, then they would continue with their journey.

A few hours later, as the sun began to set, they saw buildings! They were approaching their destination. "There it is! Lacunosa Town!" Cilan exclaimed.

"I can't wait for a warm shower!" Iris said, giving a small shiver.

"What are we waiting for?!" Ash exclaimed, eager to get to the pokémon centre. He then ran on ahead.

"What a kid," Iris said, rolling her eyes. Then she and Cilan ran after him, with Cilan chuckling at Iris and Ash.

Lacunosa was a pretty small town, so it didn't take long to reach the pokémon centre. Not many people were here, either, so getting rooms was not that much of a hassle. Ash had eight gym badges by now, with them being a few months out from the league. There was only one gym beyond here, and being close to Christmas people tended to go home or stay in the bigger towns and cities, and this town had spent most of the late autumn and winter snowed in. The snowplough didn't come by often, but boxing day was a date they did, otherwise, the trio could be in trouble.

The first thing they did after booking rooms, had showers with their clothes right under the heater, warming up and drying. Once they had warmed up with showers and pre-warmed clothes, they headed downstairs for a meal. Watching their pokémon eat, Cilan asked, enjoying a well known traditional Unovain Christmas dish, "Hey, Ash, have you considered bring back some of your old pokémon for the league?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Iris nodded, knowing he had a few dragons which she was eager to meet.

"To be honest, it hadn't occurred to me. I supposed I planned on using just my Unova pokémon," Ash admitted, giving a small shrug.

"You could still use them, but use your others at the same time," Cilan suggested.

"Like back at the Sinnoh League! Well, what do you guys think? Wanna meet some of my other pokémon?" Ash asked his pokémon. They all gave a cheer saying they liked that idea.

"Alright, tomorrow I will call Professor Oak," Ash nodded, agreeing.

##############

Over the following days coming up to Christmas, Ash called the professor and exchanged his pokémon for training. He had brought Charizard, Bulbasaur and Muk over on the first day. The three of them were looking great, and while Snivy, Pignite and Boldore were strong, they were still no match for them. Ash was beginning to get thankful Cilan suggested this. During the battle his pokémon had, Snivy evolved, much to his surprise, but he was happy nonetheless, which pleased Snivy, or Servine now.

Then Ash also traded Bayleef, Tauros, Snorlax, Kingler, Glalie, Totodile, Nocktowl, Septile, Infernape and some of the Unova pokémon at the lab over, and did some training with all of them. He was going to stop on Christmas day and have the day off. Cilan and Iris had helped out a little bit with his training, but as a general rule, they were elsewhere, which just made Ash more suspicious about the depth of their friendship.

When he came inside the Pokémon Centre on Christmas Eve, after being outside training with his pokémon in the training area, he went up to Nurse Joy and gave his pokémon to her to heal. Had done a little of battling in the snow, too: the training area was covered so it didn't get the fresh snow falling onto it.

While he waited, he asked, "I don't suppose you have seen Iris and Cilan this evening?"

"Yes: they went out about an hour ago. They left a message saying they're going out for dinner," Nurse Joy said.

"So there is something between them," Ash cried, feeling betrayed they hadn't told him.

"Someone else left you a message: they haven't left a name, but they said they'd like to meet up with you and would be dropping by this evening," Nurse Joy said as Ash went to work it off.

"Really? I wonder who that could be?" Ash said, stopping in his tracks. "Do you have any idea on what they look like?"

"No, they just called," Nurse Joy said, shrugging.

"Hmm, thanks," Ash said, walking off to a seat nearby. He then sat there, running through all the people he knew, and which one it might be. But for all of them, he couldn't think why they wouldn't leave their name. How had they known he would be here, anyway? He'd mentioned to his mother they hoped to get here by Christmas, but there had been no guarantees.

"Oh, I don't know!" Ash groaned, then he buried his face in his hands.

"Are you alright, Sir Ash?" a feminine voice asked. Ash recognised the voice, but it didn't occur to him who it was straight away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Princess Salvia. Ju- wait, what?" Ash exclaimed, jumping and looking up to see a girl with blue hair. Then he asked the blunette, "Dawn?"

the girl giggled and shook her head. "Salvia, and just call me that, please," she said.

"Wow! It's so good to see you. But please, just call me Ash," Ash said, standing up. He wasn't sure if he should hug her or not: if it was any other person he would, but she was a princess, he was beginning to favour just shaking her hand. But Salvia solved his dilemma for him before he came to a decision. He did not remember her being so forward. But then again, she was posing as a normal trainer for real, so she could do whatever she wanted.

"It's great to see you again!" she said, embracing him, and Ash hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked when they let go. He noted she was wearing a beanie, a brown-furred coat, brown pants, and boots that had eevees' on the outside of them.

"I wanted to get out and see some of this world: I have been getting very bored and depressed you see, and I wanted to see you," Salvia said shyly.

"To see me? Why?" Ash asked, surprised.

Before Salvia could answer, an Eevee gave a small cry, "Ev!"

"I don't know you had other pokémon," Ash remarked.

"She's only new: my father gave her to me because he didn't feel comfortable with me travelling on my own, and this was his compromise instead of a guard or someone like that. I also have a Sneasel, but I learnt to catch that one, then I caught it," Salvia said, picking her eevee up.

"Fair enough. But you didn't answer my question," Ash said.

"Oh, no particular reason," She said, blushing slightly. Now, Ash didn't find that strange for a minute.

"Ash! Your Pokemon are ready," Nurse Joy called.

"Thanks!" Ash said. "Excuse me," he said to Salvia before he walked over to get them.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried. When he saw Salvia, he ran over and said hello.

"Hello, Pikachu," Salvia said, bending down and patting him on the head.

"Have you eaten? I'm starved," Ash asked.

"I am quite hungry," Salvia nodded, standing up. "Just let me just book a room and take my bag up." Ash nodded and sat down as she went over to Nurse Joy to book herself a room.

Ash and Pikachu sat there for five minutes before Salvia came back, then they walked to the cafeteria for dinner together.

They ordered what they wanted and got their food before going to find chairs and seats. Ash released his Pokemon so they could eat with them. He still had Bayleef, Nocktowl and Totodile on him, then Pikachu, Unfezant and Oshawott. Salvia's Eevee started eating, as did her sneasel when she released it. Sneasel had a big feather, and Ash thought that meant it was a boy.

"Wow, you have a lot of Pokemon," Salvia remarked.

"Yeah, and I have double the amount at Professor Oak's Lab," Ash said politely. Then he sat down, and the trainer and princess ate.

They chatted, they laughed, and just had a good time. It was so easy to forget he was talking to a princess rather than a normal girl. Ash couldn't help but realise how much he liked Salvia, and he hoped she would stay.

"Truth is Ash, ever since we met, I have been struggling to get you out of my mind, so I thought I'd come and see you again," Salvia said finally.

"You know, I have been much the same. Will you travel with me and my friends for a while?" Ash asked hopefully.

"I'd love to. What are they called? And where are they?" Salvia asked.

"Iris and Cilan: they're out to dinner, and they say they're just friends, but I think there's more than that. This is just between you and me, though," Ash said, leaning closer to Salvia so he could whisper.

"Really?" Salvia asked, surprised. She was surprised that he was so sure of something he had nothing to back it up with.

"Yes," Ash said, then going on to tell Salvia more about his friends.

"They sound great," Salvia nodded.

When they finished eating, they got up and left, deciding to wait in the foyer for Iris and Cilan. Just as they were about to enter, they saw the duo, and they were kissing. They both vaguely noticed the foyer was pretty much empty. The two stopped rather suddenly, so their pokémon almost ran into the back of them.

"I guess you were right," Salvia whispered.

"Yeah, I'm glad I finally have some proof!" Ash said cheerfully. Then he looked up and said, "Oh."

Salvia looked up, wondering what that was about, and saw they were under the mistletoe. They both looked awkwardly at each other, trying to work out what to do.

"Umm, what should we do?" Salvia asked, unsure.

"I don't know. Would you mind if I kissed you?" Ash asked. It was tradition, but all things considered, this was the most polite thing to do. All the pokémon looked curiously, though unfezant had a look which said, 'hurry up and do it already.' Not that she knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Not a bit," Salvia responded with a small smile. Decision made, they learnt forward and kissed, that being the thing to do when caught under the mistletoe. Neither had kissed anyone before, except for maybe their parents as a goodnight kiss, but this was an unforgettable experience.

When they finished, Salvia admitted, "I have been wanting to do that since we met today."

"Yeah, same," Ash said, feeling like he was on cloud nine. They stood in silence for a little while, then he suggested, "Shall we go and meet Cilan and Iris?"

Salvia nodded, and with that, they walked into the foyer and met up with Iris and Cilan. While feelings hadn't been touched, Salvia and Ash both knew they were happy they had met up again and were going to be travelling together for a long time.

Outside, the snow began to fall. It was going to be a white Christmas with a fresh layer of snow.

Elsewhere, a certain trio from team Rocket was sharing their small supply of food around a fire they had made in an abandoned building. They were having the day off for Christmas, but after it would be back to business as usual.

At Christmas time, wherever you looked there was love. Keeping people warm, and others had the goal to make it last all year.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys have a great Christmas or whatever you celebrate. Until next time! I didn't check this story that well, especially these last few days, so feel free to point mistakes out. I may expand upon this at a later date.**


End file.
